


All the Remaining Days

by AnnaTaure



Series: Love me, Love me Not? [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Yes I do fluff sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: After six months alone, Poe decides to fly to Denmark and see if he still has a place in Hux's life.





	All the Remaining Days

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I thought I would leave it with the open ending of the first part, but this one would not leave me alone. So here we go.  
> And I'll be honest, I was tempted to give this a big mood wiplash, _The Killing_ style, but I made Poe suffer enough as it is.

Denmark in early autumn was more pleasant than Poe had expected. The weather remained mild, still warm enough for his taste and he could take a stroll with BB-8 whenever he wished so. Thankfully Poe had managed to find a hotel that accepted pets, so he would not have to leave his new friend behind while he went on his search for Armitage. He had ten days to find the man, and then convince him that he had not crossed the Atlantic to punch him or insult him again. He balanced on the best way to approach the scientist: get his address and go straight there, or try the university first? The start of the uni year would be soon, so Hux would have likely come back from whatever expedition he had undertaken in the summer. Yes, university first. Barging unannounced at Hux's house would send unwanted signals, Poe decided.

Københavns Universitet was guarded, which surprised Poe until he remembered that Denmark had known some attacks as well. Controls made sense. As he only came with a not fully grown corgi, he was allowed to enter the grounds and promptly looked for a map. All the buildings looked the same to him. 

A ten-minute stroll took him to the entrance of the physics, astronomy and astrophysics laboratories, where he was detained again by a member of the security staff. Poe showed him his ID card and told that he was here to visit Dr Raensen, if the man was available, of course. 

The security guard spent several minutes on the phone, Poe doing his best not to appear impatient. At the end of the call, the man scribbled indications on a paper that he handed to Poe, adding 

“You can go” 

in a heavily accented English. Thanking him profusely, Poe cast a quick look at the note; Hux's office was located on the second floor, room n°216. On his way there, he used his reflection in a window to smooth his hair a bit and straightened his tie. He wanted to look his best; Hux was a tad obsessive when it came to order and proper clothes. 

Upon finding the office, he knocked several times, without answer. Hux may be in the middle of an experiment, or deep into complex calculations, so Poe sat on a bench along the wall, BB-8 lying quietly at his feet, and waited. 

As time went by, Poe felt his courage slowly unraveling. He had no idea on how hard Hux could cling onto a grudge. Perhaps he had imagined that the redhead had left him clues. Sensing his distress, BB rose and rested his front paws on his thigh. Poe smiled and petted the dog's head, tickling his ears in the process. 

“Well, that's certainly a charming view, if a bit unexpected.” 

BB fell back on all four while Poe almost jumped on his seat. 

Hux had changed in almost six months. He had shaven his beard and stopped using gel in his hair, looking several years younger than his former businessman persona. The white lab coat hanging from his shoulders reinforced the impression. He must appear no older than most of his students. 

“Ah... Dr Raensen,” Poe stammered. “Pleased to meet you.” 

“Captain Dameron. A pleasure, as usual.” 

Then he ushered both Poe and BB in his office, locking the door behind them. 

“What are you doing here?” he demanded. 

“I... was not sure... when you mentioned that you would leave the States and work here... if it could be an invitation or not, so... I looked for you and... well, here I am.” 

Hux looked him up and down as if he were a new sample, then the first hint of a smile appeared on his severe face. 

“So it seems that perseverance is another of your virtues,” he mused. “It has been a while. I thought that my hints had been completely missed.” 

Poe shook his head. 

“No, but... I was not entirely sure if I could deal with a... cold shoulder,” he admitted, hiding his hands in his pockets so he would not be tempted to twist his fingers together. “We didn't part on the best of terms and I was not sure how to process.” 

“Neither did I. Telling you would have put you at more risk than you were already, due to your connections to Ren, but it doesn't mean I felt at ease with using you like this.” 

Probably considering the two humans had not paid him enough attention in the past minutes, BB-8 emitted an impatient yip. Hux cast the dog a curious look. 

“Getting a roommate behind my back, now?” he inquired with a smirk. 

“As if you didn't have Millicent to keep you company,” Poe retorted in the same tone. 

“Touché. Look, I'll leave the university in about two hours. We can go at my place and discuss everything in a more comfortable setting. Do you want to go ahead? Waiting in the corridor or watching a program rehash equations can get tedious rather quickly.” 

Poe blinked, astonished by this display of trust. 

“I...” 

“Just don’t feed Millicent, she truly doesn't need it.” 

“O-okay, no problem.” 

He still could not believe it as he was handed a key and Hux's address. He followed the directions as if in a dream, still waiting for the other shoe to drop. He should not let his imagination run so freely, he decided. If Hux had not wanted to at least talk to him, he would have kicked him out of his office and sent the guard after him. 

Once again, Hux had opted for a relatively small apartment, set in a modern, part wooden building with a grass-covered roof, almost a standard in that country. The windows on the third floor offered a lovely view on the garden below and the place was quiet enough that you could hear birds singing from their nests. 

The first thing Poe heard when he entered, though, was a loud “Meow!” that immediately sent BB into alert. A quick search located Millicent perched - as usual - on a shelf, her green eyes staring at the intruders. She had not forgotten Poe, as she dropped elegantly to the floor and trotted over to rub against his ankles, purring loudly. Then she discovered BB. Poe began to pray as the two animals started to sniff each other. He did not want Hux to come home to find the place turned upside down by these two rascals. 

BB got the first shot by giving Millicent's head a tentative lick. The cat took a step back, as if offended, sniffed the dog again and rubbed her head against his, deciding this strange creature made a fine addition to her properties. Poe let out a sigh of relief. 

When Hux arrived, both cat and dog had exhausted themselves playing with various toys and were peacefully napping, one in her basket, the other at the foot of the couch, under Poe's supervision. He smiled at them, clearly amused by the scene. 

“Watching over the kids?” he asked as he hung his jacket. 

“Something like this. At least they didn't chase each other all around the house. For now.” 

“Please don't jinx it, dear.” 

Poe rose from the couch as Hux put his papers and laptop on the table he used as a desk, and came to stand by his side, hesitating to touch him. Hux turned sideways and beckoned him closer, sliding an arm around his waist and pulling slightly until Poe leaned against him, his eyes closed. Hux was nuzzling the pilot's hair, breathing in his scent, Poe dreamily mumbling nonsense against the other man's chest. 

“We still have some things to discuss,” Hux pointed out. 

“Awful way to burst my little bubble, man...” Poe complained, though he followed Hux into the kitchen, the scientist pouring them a beer. 

Not bad, Poe decided after tasting it. 

“I suppose you're staying at a hotel for the time being, right?” Hux inquired. 

“Yeah. For the week. I wanted to play the tourist a bit, even if... things didn't go as planned.” 

Hux reached and touched his cheek. 

“And what had you planned, exactly? What do you want, Poe?” 

“Time with you,” he replied honestly. “I don't know how long it can last, but I want to explore everything between us. Not just the sex, I already know it's great. I'd like... more.” 

“Help me with the dishes, shopping? Taking care of Milli when I'm away?” 

“A life,” Poe said simply. “And since I was a pilot, I'm pretty sure I could help with your researches on the magnetic fields.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. 

“Now, that's an interesting thought. I cannot guarantee that it will last forever, for honesty's sake, but I would like to try this as well. I was happy with you, as cheesy as it sounds. And I want to know that again.” 

Feeling more relieved than ever, Poe closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling him against his chest. He risked a quick kiss on the redhead's cheek, which Hux returned immediately. Without quite knowing what they were doing, they left the kitchen, stumbling across the apartment until they reached the bedroom. 

Jackets and shirts were quickly discarded, landing on the floorboards while Poe clung to Hux like a drowning man. The redhead rocked him against his shoulder, one hand playing with his curls. 

“What would you like?” he asked. 

“Anything, honestly. Just taking a nap, or a veeery long session of steaming hot sex... whatever you feel like. I missed everything.” 

“So did I. It's been a long day, though, so nothing acrobatic, if you don't mind.” 

Poe agreed with a laugh, relieved beyond belief that Hux would not give him more conditions to welcome him back into his life. They shed the rest of their clothes before lying on the bed, touching every inch of skin they could reach, as if they had been both starved of each other. 

Perhaps it was true. Hux had not known much affection during his life; as for Poe, he enjoyed being pampered a bit, and valued for himself at the same time. They remained in an embrace for a moment, idly tracing patterns on each other's skins, before a loud meow and a bark interrupted their reunion. 

“Children...” Hux growled while Poe guffawed into a pillow. “Way to ruin the mood.” 

“Relax, we have some time before I have to hop into another plane.” 

“Speaking about that, what will you do once you are back in the States?” 

"Getting correspondence courses to finally take that teaching degree I've been considering for years. Then find a school that will hire me. Denmark's still serious about learning foreign languages at a young age, right?” 

Hux nodded. A native speaker was always a bonus for their pupils, he reflected. Provided Poe acclimatized to the local weather, he would do well in Denmark; he would earn much more than his meager pay as a translator, for a start. He would not have to worry about therapy for his leg, if he still needed it; the local health system was efficient regardless of your income. Hux smiled to himself; that was just his brain trying to rationalize his being selfish and wanting to keep Poe by his side... but it was such a pleasant idea. 

They had dinner perched on the kitchen stools that evening, and went back to bed together, cuddling under the blanket. Poe left for his hotel in the morning, bringing his sparse luggage back to Hux's home. BB had already found a place close to Millicent's basket, strategically placed not too far from a radiator, much to the men's amusement and the cat's surprise. 

While Hux was off to work, Poe unpacked his laptop and began looking for jobs ads; not that he would postulate immediately, of course, but he wanted to have a clear idea of the market. He also took care of Millicent, and managed to have enough time for a long stroll through the city before coming back for dinner. 

“There's still a rather high demand for foreign languages teachers,” he told Hux as they shared their meal. “My new business plan is not looking too bad.” 

“Excellent! How long do you think it'll take you to get that degree?” 

“Probably the whole year,” Poe admitted. “I don't want to take some kind of cheap crash-course, only to be told later that it's not valid here.” 

Hux nodded his approval. Better put all the chances on your side. 

After pulling Millicent off the worktop to stop her from eating scraps, they enjoyed two episodes of a local crime drama, Poe's arm casually resting on Hux's shoulders as the redhead explained him some particularities of the Swedish justice system. The whole atmosphere was very different from the shows back home, more somber and subdued. Poe liked it nonetheless, though by the end they were more busy making out on the couch than actually watching the screen. They managed to make it back to the bedroom mostly because the couch was too narrow for what they had in mind. 

Minutes later, Poe was naked, sitting on the edge of the bed, Hux kneeling between his legs. He lightly guided the redhead's movements with a hand in his hair, moaning as Hux sucked and licked his cock, feeling himself growing harder with each second. Not wanting to spoil the fun too soon, he pulled a bit more at Hux's hair. 

“Stop, please.” 

Hux complied readily, remaining on his knees, his gaze raised towards Poe, who signaled him to get up and get on the bed. 

“How do you want it?” 

“I'd like you on your hands and knees, this time,” Poe required. “If you don't mind.” 

“Most certainly not,” Hux assured with a grin that made him look years younger. 

While he adjusted his position, Poe rummaged into the drawer of the bedside and found the condoms and lube he was looking for. He prepared his partner as thoroughly as he could in spite of his growing need, before slipping the condom on and generously covering it with the gel. Climbing onto the bed, he knelt behind Hux, caressing his back and causing the other man to arch backwards under his touch. Gripping Hux's hip with one hand, Poe guided his cock with the other, pushing slowly into his lover. 

“Faster!” Hux groaned. 

Poe kept a slow pace on purpose, knowing Hux would grow rather vocal in a minute or so. And the man did not disappoint. 

“Damnit, pilot! What the hell are you waiting for?” 

Poe chuckled, increasing his pace slightly but not going too hard either, not knowing how active Hux had been during their time apart. Knowing the man, probably not much, if at all. He heard some muttered curses and took pity on Hux, thrusting faster into him. The redhead let himself fall on his elbows, muffling his moans into the sheets. 

“Almost forgot... how good you feel...” 

Hux raised his hips and tried to slide further onto Poe's cock, who slipped a hand between his lover's legs and began to caress his penis along his own thrusts. They would probably not last long this way, but it was not as if they were in a hurry; they had plenty of time to love each other. 

Hux came first, his shoulders shaking as he sprawled on the bed when Poe released him. The pilot laid beside him, working himself until he found his pleasure as well. They remained unmoving for a moment, catching their breath. 

“Worth the wait,” Hux said with a wink, still too winded to move even a finger. “Didn't dare call you, but I should have. Missed you.” 

Poe rolled onto his side to kiss him before getting clumsily to his feet and going into the bathroom to fetch a towel and wash the sweat and come from their skins. The towel was dropped on the floor and Poe nestled comfortably under the blankets, enjoying the warm cocoon they created, Hux slipping in with him. 

* * 

The rest of the week was spent more or less in the same way, Poe making use of his free time to explore the city and look for jobs, and both men making up for lost time during the night. The future was becoming brighter, though all his plans depended on getting his degree in a year as he had planned. He would have to work hard; that had never frightened him before. It would be good to leave behind memories and people who knew of his 'extra' activities. Not crossing paths with ex-Senator Organa would be a bonus as well, since she still suspected him (with reason) of being involved in the investigation that had led to her son's imprisonment and by ricochet, to her own resignation. 

At the end of his seven days, Hux took him him to the airport, BB trotting happily between them. The dog had taken a liking to both Hux and Millicent, the feeling being mutual much to Poe's relief. They exchanged one last kiss hoping they did not look too much like a movie cliché, then Poe gave Hux a shaky smile and walked towards customs. 

The flight back to America went smoothly enough if one did not count a passenger snoring like a smithy bellow. Poe felt great nonetheless, more motivated than ever to complete his objectives. 

* * 

A whole year had passed since Poe's visit, punctuated by dozens of e-mails between Hux and him, each of them keeping the other updated on their respective progresses, or their pets' last misdeed. As far as long-distance relationships went, it worked nicely and kept the flame burning, but it was nowhere near enough for either of them. 

So when Poe received the results of his exams, he opened the envelope with understandable nervousness, BB-8 watching him curiously from his basket. Moments later the little dog almost jumped out of his skin when his human let out a happy “Woohoo!” and ran to his laptop, sending two newspaper flying on his way. Poe began typing a message to Armitage quickly, and pressed 'Send' with a grin. 

The reply arrived faster than he had imagined; given the time difference, Hux was either still in his office or on his way home so Poe did not wake him from a much-needed sleep, but still, the man must have been checking his mailbox quite regularly, or set an alert. 

>> _Congratulations, my dear. Awesome success! There's a bottle of champagne waiting for you already ;)_

Bringing Armitage to use smileys was something Poe considered a great victory. Using 'tweet language', however, was completely out of the question. The redhead took a certain pride in his flawless spelling and would not let go of it. I'm an old man, anyway, he would say, so no one can force me to act like a teenage idiot online. 

>> _Now, let's check that visa,_ Armitage added. _Wouldn't want you to get refused because your papers are not in order._

> _Yes boss!_

Of course Poe could not leave without notice. He had to bag all the possessions he wanted to take, either sell or donate the rest, have his account transferred overseas... All things considered, he would probably need a whole month to have everything settled. Meanwhile, Armitage did not remain idle either. He worked in his apartment so that Poe could add his possessions and a place for BB-8, and had also another ongoing 'project' which he kept a secret, no matter how much Poe nagged him about it. 

* * 

In fact it took Poe two whole months to have everything completed. The administrative part had been, no surprise here, the longest to solve but he was finally free to turn his back on his old life and move to something new. 

Once again in the airport, Poe sent one last message to Hux before boarding, hoping his flight would not be delayed or worse. _No, Dameron. Now is not the time to get morbid._ He remained unable to relax completely during the whole trip nonetheless, constantly second-guessing himself and questioning whether he had made the right choice or not. _Stop fretting, for fuck's sake._ He could not be a mess when he met with Armitage; that would give the wrong impression. 

Thanks to BB-8, Poe was able to mask his nerves as he exited the airport, looking for the familiar red hair and lanky silhouette, as the little dog could not leave the place fast enough and was eager to take some exercise. After zigzaging between taxis and fellow travelers, he finally spotted Hux leaning against a bus stop. BB waved his tail and barked happily, causing the man to look up from his newspaper. 

“Hello there,” he greeted them, petting BB's head as the dog stood on his hind legs. “How was your trip?” 

"Fine, all things considered. A bit nervous, I must confess... Afraid something would go wrong at the last minute,” Poe admitted with a little laugh. 

Hux slipped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a quick hug. His behavior had significantly altered, for the better, since he had left the most toxic environment that was First Order Ltd. 

“Taxi stop is this way. Want some help with your bags?” 

Armitage ended with BB's leash while Poe took care of his luggage. The taxi driver that answered their call thankfully helped them with the heavy suitcases and soon they were on their way to Hux's home. The redhead was sending messages almost non-stop, causing Poe to wonder which kind of experiment was going on in his lab during that weekend. Were they looking for a new exoplanet? 

As they reached their destination, Armitage paid the driver and they set to bring Poe's travel bags up to the third floor. Hux opened the door, inviting Poe to enter. Knowing the house's traditions, Poe took off his shoes and hung his jacket on the coat-hanger before anything else. 

“I put some things to eat and drink in the living,” Hux told him. “Feel free to start.” 

BB on his heels, Poe followed the advice and entered the room. 

“OVERRASKELSE!!” (Surprise!!) 

He startled, a hand on his heart, as the lights were switched on to reveal what must have been all of Hux's colleagues, lab coats still on, grinning and waving at him. Blinking, Poe discovered they had loaded the table with as much alcohol and food it could bear, and someone had even brought a guitar. He did not know if he should laugh or cry first. In the end, he did a bit of both, immediately surrounded by a circle of friendly, slightly concerned, faces. 

“You all right?” 

“Yeah, yeah... wasn't expecting that, honestly. That's... very kind of you all.” 

“Boss had never been more happy. It deserves reward,” one of Hux's colleagues, a broad-shouldered man with an artistically braided beard, declared. 

“You've just inherited a weird family,” a woman with green glasses mock-warned him. “Hello, I'm Malene, and the bear who spoke first is Haldor.” 

Poe chuckled a bit weakly at that, while BB, recovered from his own surprise, began to sniff everyone in sight, most of the team cooing at him. Armitage considered the scene with obvious fondness. 

“Well, it seems that you got adopted straight away,” he told Poe. 

The former pilot did his best not to cry in earnest; it was supposed to be a joyful occasion, not a burial! A cup of champagne (sparkling wine, rather, but excellent nonetheless) was pressed into his hand and a lab assistant introduced him to her specialty of cranberries and almonds cake which was an absolute delight. 

“Thank you,” Poe said in a slightly strangled voice. 

He managed to regain his composure by the time he had been introduced to the whole gang and trade some jokes, though sometimes one's accent made it a bit difficult to understand each other. 

They laughed, they drank and played music, sang out of tune... When Hux finally pushed them out of his apartment, they were all more than a bit tipsy and went on shouting blessings and wishes of good luck to the couple as they walked down the street. 

Poe watched them go, still shaking with laughter and more moved than he wanted to admit. He had been welcomed like an old friend; that had been unexpected but certainly reassuring. He slouched a bit against Armitage, feeling spent. 

“Tired?” 

“Yeah. It was a long day. And jet lag is killing me. I don't even know what time it is.” 

“Close to nine. We'll unpack some of your things and you can go to sleep.” 

Poe was almost sleepwalking as they took some clothes and a toothbrush from one of his bag, and he began to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

* * 

On the following morning, he emerged slowly, bundled in the sheets, and stretched pleasantly until he was fully awake. Armitage was still sitting in bed, propped by a pair of plump pillows, glasses perched on his nose as he read a novel. 

“Good morning,” he greeted as he turned towards Poe. “Slept well?” 

“Like a log. You sure know how to pick a comfortable bed.” 

Hux leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. 

“I'm glad you approve of my choice.” 

Poe reached to take the glasses off, Hux rolling his eyes as he processed. 

“Come here...” 

The redhead complied readily, pushing Poe onto his back and nipping at his neck. 

“Shower?” he whispered into Poe's ear. “We never tried that, after all…” 

Poe grinned at the suggestion, following Armitage eagerly in the bathroom. There was a bit more wood than he would have expected in such a place, then he remembered the local bathing traditions, and having a little bench and wooden bucket in the shower did not seem so eccentric anymore. While he took his pajamas off and got the water running, Armitage went back in the bedroom to fetch his bottle of lube and a condom. He trusted Poe but better safe than sorry until they were both tested and cleared. 

When he re-entered the shower, Poe was already under the spray, enjoying the warm water on his back. He cut it when Armitage joined him, pulling the redhead to him and kissing him deeply. 

“So, tell me,” Hux said, “what do you want this morning?” 

“Could we… could you take me the same way you did the first time?” 

The redhead’s smile was almost predatory as he promptly dropped to his knees, wasting no time in taking Poe’s cock into his mouth. Even knowing how it would go, Poe gasped in shock and tried to find something to cling to. 

“I… I want to last… a bit, please,” he stammered. 

Hux emitted a groan that resonated deliciously around Poe’s sex, but he complied nonetheless and stopped his ministrations, getting back to his feet. His hands resting on Poe’s shoulders, he made him turn around, his lover pliant under his fingers. Poe braced himself against the tiles as Armitage gathered some lube in the palm of one hand to warm it and coated a finger with it. Poe almost whined as Hux took his sweet time circling his entrance before finally pushing in slowly, toying with the ring of tight muscles to loosen it. Poe groaned as Hux began to stretch him carefully, all the while whispering praises and a litany of endearments in his ear. A second finger found its way in, Hux’s free hand slipping between Poe’s thighs to pet the soft skin there. He arched his back to get more and Armitage finally took pity on him. Poe heard the snap of the condom being pulled on and at last felt the familiar stretch and burn when Hux entered him, taking his time, all the while petting his sides and chest. The cool tiles under his palms grounded him, preventing him from going too far into dreamspace, and it was perfect this way. He was swaying slightly on his feet with each thrust, Armitage’s bony hips pressing against him, one hand finally resting on Poe’s belly, the other across his chest. 

Poe could have remained this way for much longer, except his biology disagreed and caused him to come sooner than he would have liked. Armitage followed with a rather disappointed whimper. 

“That’s what a year-long abstinence does to you,” he grumbled after they had both washed the sweat and semen from their skin. “No endurance at all...” 

“We’ll just have to work on that,” Poe suggested with an innocent smile. “It’s Sunday morning and we have a whole day ahead, right?” 

“Don’t you want to make yourself at home first?” Armitage countered. “Setting the nest to your satisfaction, hmm?” 

Poe blinked, some words remaining stuck into his mind. 

“At home, yes,” he said. “I think I’ll like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some drafts still sleeping on my pc. Would you like a fic in the canon setting, modern, or the 1920s ?


End file.
